beyuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver
=L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver= L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver. is a limited-edition Attack-type Beyblade and a variation of L-Drago Destroy F:S. It features a new colour scheme, gold posing as Gold Armour. This Bey also features an alternate designed engraved gold L-Drago Metal Face Bolt and was released on June 14. 2011. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); Metal Face Bolt: L-Drago IIIEdit The Face Bolt depicts "Draco", one of the 88 constellations in space. Draco is Latin for "dragon" for which L Drago Destroy is based on. Unlike the usual L-Drago Motif design, it features the face of L-Drago facing down and has a more chinese-dragon like appearance rather than it's usual design. It is gold in colour. It is also the heaviest Metal Face in Beyblade History. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago DestroyEdit Metal FrameEdit *'Weight:' 37.9 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. The Metal Frame can also be rotated 180 degress just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". However, it is relatively light as a 4D Fusion Wheel, even with the Core. CoreEdit *'Weight:' 5.8 grams The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being made of highly rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb - 6 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/b/b2/Metalwheel4d_ldorago_destroy.jpg Spin Track: Down Force 105 (DF105)Edit *'Weight:' 3 grams Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the same height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, Down Force 105 and other tracks like Armor Defense 145 and 145 are relatively outclassed by Tracks like 85 and Triple Height 170. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/4d/Track_df105_img.jpg Performance Tip: Left Rubber Flat (LRF)Edit Left Rubber Flat is the opposite Performance Tip of Right Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the star-shaped pattern points to the left (when viewed on an upright Beyblade, hence the name.) This makes the Beyblade more aggressive when spinning to the left, rather than when spinning to the right which its counterpart, Right Rubber Flat, does. It provides high and aggressive movement, however there is a downside. Despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. Overall, Left Rubber Flat is a great Tip for Attack-Types but is terrible in terms of Stamina. It is a translucent black in colour with red for the rubber tip. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/78/Bottom_lrf_img.jpg TriviaEdit *The colors of the Metal Frame and Core are similar to that of the Hasbro-exclusive, Super Vortex Battle Set, Lightning L-Drago 100HF. *It's spin track and performance tip also ressembles Galaxy Pegasus spin track and performance tip. *This is the first variant of L-Drago that is not used by Ryuga .